


Multiverso [STARKER]

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shower Sex, Starker, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Peter Parker MCU es secuestrado por Superior Tony.  Lo que parece ser una situación sin escape termina siendo una revelación que los liberará a ambos.La historia de dos almas que necesitaban consuelo y encontraron alivio mutuo.(18+ por todo el sexo explícito)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. SOBRE EL MULTIVERSO

**_Sé que todos sienten que David_ ** **_Gandy_ ** _**es el perfecto comic Tony Stark y concuerdo, pero para mí la opción perfecta es Eric Dane, ojos azules, vello facial, deliciosamente maduro,** _ **_play_ ** **_boy y_ ** _**ademas** _ _**, ¿Han visto a su personaje** _ _**Mark** _ _**Sloan en** _ **_Greys_ ** **_Anatomy? ¡Es prácticamente Tony Stark!_ **

_**Este es un fanfic de varios capítulos que había estado queriendo publicar desde hace mucho.** _

_**Se sitúa después de los eventos de End Game y a inicios de Far From Home, en cuanto a los comics es una mezcla entre el Ultimate Spiderman y Superior Ironman.** _

_**Agreguen esta historia a sus listas y sigan mi cuenta n.n** _

_**Espero que disfruten de este pequeño proyecto tanto como yo gocé** _ _**escribiéndolo** _ _**x3** _

_**¡Mucho SMUT por delante!** _


	2. SUPERIOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando una persona muere, el último sentido en dejar de funcionar es el de la audición. Tacto y vista son los primeros"

* * *

Peter se columpió a través de la ciudad a toda prisa. No porque tuviera algo a lo cual llegar, sino porque tenía mucho de qué huir.

_¿Serás el nuevo Iron man?_

_¿Te harás cargo de los Vengadores ahora?_

_¿Crees poder llenar los zapatos del señor Stark?_

May le había pedido a Peter de favor que se presentara como "El hombre Araña" en un evento. Los paparazzis no tardaron en hacer aparición y disparar preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

_Si hubieras sido mejor, ¿crees que Tony seguiría con nosotros?_

Peter sentía ganas de vomitar y le faltaba el aire.

 _Un ataque de pánico._ Había tenido tantos aquél año que ya conocía a la perfección los síntomas. Después del incidente con "El Buitre" habían empezado a aparecer, con el asunto de Thanos y la pérdida de Tony se habían vuelto más frecuentes e intensos.

_Tony..._

Cuando los ataques empezaban, Tony no tardaba en aparecer a su lado y hacer que toda la ansiedad desapareciera.

 _-Tu ritmo cardíaco se elevó de repente y tu presión sanguínea aumentó, ¿Todo en orden?-_ Susurró el millonario contra su frente una ocasión que Peter tuvo un ataque en su habitación a media noche.

 _-¿Lo... lo notó?-_ Susurró Peter cubriéndose la cara apenado. -Discúlpeme señor Stark, no era mi intención despertarlo.-

Tony apartó sus manos de su rostro.

 _-No hay nada vergonzoso en pedir ayuda, Underoos. Lo único vergonzoso aquí es que tienes al legendario millonario filántropo playboy, Tony Stark, en tu cama y no lo estás abrazando.-_ Tony sonrió. _-No sé si te llegó el memo pero soy excelente dando abrazos, como en todo lo demás que hago, por supuesto.-_

Peter rió por lo bajo, rodeó el torso de Tony y descansó su cabeza en su pecho.

 _-Eso es.-_ Tony susurró sujetando a Peter con fuerza _. -Usualmente cobro quinientos dólares por abrazo, pero sólo por ser tú... lo rebajaré a doscientos.-_

Peter sonrió contra su camisa. _-Qué considerado.-_

_-Tú me conoces, así soy yo.-_

Instintivamente, Peter terminó dirigiendose hacia lo último que quedó de Tony en Nueva York, la torre Stark. Cuando Peter descendió en el techo miró con tristeza lo diferente que lucía sin la A en la punta y los distintivos colores de la empresa. Ahora todo era azul y negro y colgaba un gran 4 en la parte delantera del edificio. La torre ya había sido vendida a un científico, _¿Richards?_ le parecía recordar.

Suspiró, se quitó la máscara de la cara y recargó la cabeza contra la pared detrás suyo.

Respiró profundo durante varios minutos hasta que el temblor de sus manos parcialmente desapareció.

_-Eso es, Pitt, respiraciones profundas. Buen chico. Sólo concéntrate en el silencio.-_

Eso intentaba pero el sonido de las turbinas en la armadura de Tony se lo impedía.

Peter abrió los ojos.

_¿Una armadura de Tony?_

Miró a su lado y allí estaba, un modelo similar al Mark XLV volando a la orilla del edificio.

Alguien debía haberla robado de la bodega de secreta. Un impostor.

De inmediato se puso la mascara. -KAREN, por favor analiza el traje y dime quien está adentro.-

No hubo respuesta, sólo estática. -¿KAREN?-

El impostor apuntó su mano abierta hacia Peter y el sonido de un láser cargando chilló en sus oídos. Se preparó para saltar y esquivar su ataque, pero fue muy tarde, otra armadura lo había atrapado por detrás.

Lo último que percibió antes de quedar inconsciente fue la sensación de una aguja atravesando la carne en su cuello...


	3. ALTERNO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uno de los primeros signos visibles de muerte es cuando los ojos se nublan, cuando el líquido y el oxígeno dejan de fluir hacia las córneas. Eso puede suceder dentro de los 10 minutos posteriores a la muerte si los ojos estaban abiertos (y 24 horas si los ojos estaban cerrados)."

* * *

**TONY** **STARK**

Tony pasó su mano por la frente del chico inconsciente delante de él, sintiendo la textura de su cabello en las puntas de sus dedos y su piel en sus nudillos. El millonario se encontraba de cuclillas al lado del sofá donde Peter yacía inconsciente, observándolo con absoluta atención como si al parpadear, se esfumaría de entre sus manos. Ya había pasado una vez, no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Los dedos de Tony bajaron a su mejilla y sintió ganas de llorar.

Mismo cabello castaño, sedoso y suave; misma piel perfecta, mismos labios carnosos. Tony estaba fascinado con el parentesco. Era su Peter, tal vez un poco más bajito de estatura, pero igual de perfecto. Se veía tan en calma, con ambas manos sobre su pecho y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, hacia Tony. Se veía como víctima de algún hechizo, esperando ser despertada por un beso de amor verdadero.

-Peter...- Reprimió las ganas que sentía de besarlo. Si bien se trataba de Peter, aun no se conocían, no se sentiría cómodo sin su consentimiento.

 _Secuestras_ _al niño pero te sientes culpable por invadir su espacio personal, vaya brújula moral tienes, Stark._ Se dijo así mismo con una melancólica sonrisa.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, ni se inmuto, sabía quien había irrumpido en su torre.

-¿Esto es lo que haces ahora, Stark? ¿Secuestrar niños de universos alternos?-

Su voz lo confirmó, se trataba de Stephen Strange.

-¿Sabes? es descortés entrar a las casas sin invitación.- Comentó sobre su hombro.

-También lo es tomar a las personas de sus hogares.-

-Estaba en mi torre, así que técnicamente, él estaba en _mi_ hogar.-

-¡De otro universo, Tony!-

Tony no respondió.

-Tony, entra en razón esto no es correcto, acabas de retar las leyes del espacio-tiempo para cometer un delito en dos universos al mismo tiempo.-

De nuevo, sin respuesta.

-Típico de ti, tomando decisiones sin tomar en consideración a los demás, sólo siguiendo a donde sea que ese retorcido cerebro tuyo te lleva.-

-Este retorcido cerebro mío salvó a este planeta, el mundo entero está a salvo gracias a mí.- Respondió.

-Pero ¿a qué costo? ¿huh? La gente perdió su albedrío, su privacidad, su libertad. Temen salir a la calle por tus androides están allí para seguirlos a todos lados, temen usar dispositivos electrónicos porque saben que tienes acceso a cada uno de ellos.-

-Estarán bien si siguen las reglas.-

-No. Estarán bien si siguen _tus_ reglas.-

Tony regresó al silencio.

-No sé para qué me molesto, no te importa lo que te diga, nunca te importó, por eso decidiste ponerte en contra de tus amigos, porque te importa un carajo que ellos no estén aquí.-

Si le importaba, le importaba mucho. Los extrañaba, a cada uno de ellos, cada maldito día. Pero había que hacer sacrificios si deseaba asegurar la paz mundial. Se había convertido en el dictador del mundo, en el villano de sus compañeros; pero no se arrepentía, hizo lo que fue necesario para crear un mundo perfecto y seguro.

_El mundo perfecto y seguro que Peter merecía..._

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es para este universo que ese niño esté aquí?-

-Peter, _"ese niño"_ es Peter.-

-Pero no es _tu_ Peter.-

Aquello se sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

Se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada del chico. -¿Terminaste?-

Strange suspiró. -Veinticuatro horas, Stark, tienes veinticuatro horas antes de que el portal se cierre, después de eso, el niño no podrá volver hasta que se abra de nuevo en treinta días.-

El hechicero abrió un portal en el aire y miró a Tony sobre su hombro. -Si este niño permanece aquí más de treinta días, la continuidad de este universo no lo soportará y comenzará a colapsar. Es imperativo que vuelva en cuanto el portal se vuelva a abrir.-

Tony asintió.

Stephen desapareció en el portal.

Peter comenzó a retorcerse en el lugar, sus pestañas vibraron indicando que comenzaba a regresar en sus cinco sentido.

Tony tragó saliva.

 _No es tu Peter._ Las palabras de Stange le taladraron el corazón.

No era el Peter de su universo, pero al final de cuentas... era Peter.

Y eso era más que suficiente para Tony.

_< -<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<_

_-De acuerdo niño, aquí está el reactor, repáralo y puede que te deje quedarte aquí a ayudarme en mis proyectos, no te desanimes si no consigues hacer que funcione a la primera, a mi me tomó varias semanas lograr que inicia...-_

Escuchó el sonido de turbinas encendiendo y engranajes girando. Se dio la vuelta y encontró un reactor brillando junto a un joven con una sonrisa aún más brillante.

_-¡Lo hice, señor Stark!-_

Tony estaba atónito, parpadeó un par de veces y cerró la boca cuando descubrió que tenía la mandíbula casi en el piso, junto con su herido ego.

_-Pero... ¿Cómo? Llevo tratando de repararlo desde hace semanas.-_

_-Bueno, ya sabe.-_ Se llevó la punta del lápiz a la cabeza e hizo un sonido de explosión con la boca.

La sonrisa de Peter creció. - _Entonces... ¿Puedo quedarme?_ -

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

Peter sintió una mano en su frente y el eco de una voz masculina a lo lejos, una voz cálida y familiar, era parecida a la de... ¿Tony?

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, permitiendo que se ajustaran a la iluminación de la habitación; de inmediato, se encontró con la mirada azul de un hombre.

Peter se levantó de golpe, sintiendo ligero mareo.

-Despacio muchacho, despacio.- El hombre advirtió sujetando los hombros de Peter, estabilizando su postura

Peter no entendía donde estaba o quién era el hombre que lo miraba con tanto... ¿afecto?

El extraño misterioso tomó una jarra de cristal de la mesita de noche y sirvió un poco de agua en un vasos para posteriormente entregárselo a Peter. El chico negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba en la casa de un completo extraño y su sentido arácnido no le indicaba que estaba bajo peligro.

-¿Por qué mi punzada no... punza?-

-Por qué jamás te haría daño, Pitt.-

Pitt... nadie más lo llamaba así sólo...

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó analizando su rostro. Buscando respuestas y sólo encontrando más preguntas en su lugar.

-El genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo, Tony Stark.- El hombre misterioso respondió poniéndose de pie.

Misma voz, misma personalidad, misma mirada incluso mismo vello facial. Lo supo, aquél hombre era Tony. El valiente, arrogante, herido y tierno Tony por quien había perdido el corazón. Había varias diferencias, como su estatura, este Tony era más alto; sus ojos, este Tony tenía un azul eléctrico donde debería haber café oscuro; el reactor en su pecho, este Tony aún lo portaba en su carne, podía verlo sobresalir del cuello de su camisa y brillar a través de la tela. Tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente. 

Aquél hombre era Tony, pero no era su Tony.

-Explícame, ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?- Cuestionó el chico.

Y Tony procedió a explicar todo, desde el portal que conectaba su dimensión (Universo TRN517) y la de Peter (Universo 199,999) que se abrió justo encima de la Torre Stark hacía un par de horas, hasta el secuestro de Peter y el plazo de tiempo que tenía para regresar antes de que se cerrara de nuevo y cuando se volvería a abrir. Era demasiada información por digerir, Peter sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar dentro de su cráneo.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien.- Peter tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. –Estoy en un universo alterno, un agujero interdimecional se abrió sobre la torre Stark de mi universo, tú usaste ese agujero para secuestrarme y traerme hasta aquí. El portal sigue abierto pero sólo hasta media noche, si se cierra y no lo atravieso, un nuevo portal se abrirá hasta dentro treinta días, ¿Es todo eso correcto?-

-No fui yo quien te secuestró, envié a una de mis armaduras a hacerlo, pero sí, prácticamente el resto es cierto.-

Cielos, justo cuando pensó que su vida no podría estar más retorcida.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-

Tony alterno levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. –Calma, calma, lo sé, se escucha terrible pero si decides quedarte prometo que en cuanto se vuelva a abrir el nuevo portal te llevaré de vuelta a casa.-

-¡No puedo quedarme treinta días aquí! Tía May se preocupará y mis amigos también.-

-Eso no será problema, el tiempo es diferente en nuestros universos, por lo que mientras aquí pasarán treinta días allá sólo será una hora.-

Peter se pasó la mano por el cabello. Aún había algo que todavía no entendía.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué desafiar las leyes de la física sólo para traerme aquí?-

-Porque eres el amor de mi vida, Peter.- Dijo como si eso fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

-Escucha, sé que esto es demasiado.- Tony se sentó a su lado en el sofá y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Aquél gesto se sentía tan familiar, incluso olía exactamente como el Tony se su universo. Su presencia era como un deja vú que simplemente no terminaba. -Pero prometo que no te haré daño, tienes la oportunidad de volver a casa si así los deseas pero también puedes quedarte aquí conmigo durante este mes. Responderé todas tus dudas e inquietudes, cuidaré de ti y me aseguraré de atenderte durante treinta días. Por más que desee tenerte aquí conmigo, no puedo forzarte a hacerlo, sin embargo, por la forma en la que me miras puedo notar que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, Pitt.-

Trató de posar una mano en su mejilla pero Peter se apartó. Con o sin punzada, aun no podía confiar de todo en él.

Tony asintió comprensivo. -Te dejaré a solas un momento para que proceses todo esto y tomes una decisión. Tienes hasta las doce para decidir, elijas lo que elijas lo entenderé.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. -Espero que decidas quedarte, Peter. No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño.- Añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejando a Peter con miles de preguntas y sólo dos opciones.


	4. INVERSO

**_ "Antiguamente se creía en la cultura japonesa que cuando dos enamorados que jamás podrían estar juntos cometían  _ ** **_ suicidio _ ** **_ doble,  _ ** **_ reencarnaban _ ** **_ como gemelos idénticos." _ **

_< -<-<-<-<-<-<-<_

**PETER** **PARKER**

_-Hiciste un buen trabajo allá atrás, muchacho.-_

Peter sonrió ampliamente, esas palabras nunca dejaban de sentirse bien en sus oídos.

Se encontraban sentados en una dona gigante, tomando café caliente y comiendo grasosas donas espolvoreadas de azúcar. Celebraban una mini victoria después de que Peter detuvo a unos criminales que habían tomado como rehenes a los alumnos de una escuela primaria.

_-Gracias señor Stark. Por un segundo creí que iba a arruinarlo.-_

_-Yo no, estaba seguro de que lo_ _lograrías_ _.-_ Respondió Tony con la boca llena.

Peter rió por lo bajo, Tony era una de las personas más ricas y distinguidas del mundo y aun así comía con las manos y hablaba con la boca llena, eso le gustaba de él, por aquellos pequeños detalles nunca se sentía inadecuado a su lado a pesar de la clara diferencia de clase social entre ellos.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

Peter negó con la cabeza.

Tony tragó.

- _Pero en fin, como te decía, estaba seguro de que podías resolver ese dilema.-_ Dejó caer su brazo sobre hombros. _-¿Sabes? Yo siempre estoy dudando de mí mismo, siempre cuestionando cada paso que doy y cada decisión que tomo.-_ Sonrió. _-Pero cuando se trata de ti, no tengo dudas, sé que puedo confiar por completo en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto, porque simplemente eres así, Peter.-_

_Estoy orgulloso de ti._ Tony no lo dijo, pero sus ojos lo decían a gritos. Desde ese ángulo, Peter pudo divisar las migajas de pan en su barba y los granos de azúcar en sus labios, Peter quería probarlos directamente de Tony. Limpiar su rostro a besos.

El Starkwatch de Tony vibró y este lo miró soltando un suspiro.

_-Fin del descanso, tengo cosas aburridas de adulto que hacer por la empresa.-_ Se puso de pie limpiándose el polvo del pantalón _. -¿Te recojo mañana de la escuela para ir a comer?_ -

_-Seguro, por supuesto.-_ Respondió Peter aún algo aturdido por la cercanía que experimentó con Tony.

Tony presionó un botón de su reloj y en segundos la armadura había cubierto su cuerpo, estaba listo para volar.

_-Señor Stark...-_

Tony se detuvo en medio del aire.

_-¿Sí, Pitt?-_

_Te amo_

_¡Te amo!_

_¡TE AMO!_

_-Que tenga un buen día.-_

_Cobarde_.

Tony asintió.

_-Buen día para ti, Underoos.-_

El hombre de hierro desapareció entre las nubes.

Peter soltó un gruñido y se acostó sobre la dona.

_No importa._ Se consoló a sí mismo _._ _Aún hay mucho tiempo, todavía puedes confesarle lo que sientes por él._

No sabía en aquél entonces, que tenían los días contados...

* * *

Peter siguió la música por entre los pasillos de la torre, se trataba de una melancólica melodía siendo interpretada a la perfección. Cruzó una puerta y pudo escuchar la canción con más claridad. _Somnus_ de Utada Hikaru sonaba desde el piano. Tony alterno interpretaba la pieza sentado sobre un banco delante del piano, espalda recta y los brazos en posición. No llevaba puesto más que un pantalón de pijama azul. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que provenía de la luna y del reactor en su pecho.

Peter lo observaba desde el umbral. La espalda desnuda de Tony lucía increíble bajo esa iluminación, los músculos bajo su piel eran visibles ante cada movimiento de sus manos. Incluso en ese universo, Tony lograba alterarle las hormonas.

Las 11:00 pm marcaba el reloj. Peter aún tenía una hora para decidir si quedarse o volver a su universo. Con cautela, Peter se acercó hacia el origen de la música y se sentó al lado de Tony. Esperó a que terminara de interpretar la pieza para hablar.

-Tocas hermoso.- Comentó Peter. -Debes tener mucha experiencia.-

-Bueno, toco el piano para distraer mi mente cada vez que quiero beber, así que no hay día que no toque esta cosa.-

-El Tony de mi universo me enseñó esa misma canción, es de mis favoritas.-

-De las mías también. Planeaba enseñársela al Peter de mi universo.-

El motivo de porqué no pudo hacerlo estaba implícito en el aire.

_Cualquier duda que tengas, yo la resolveré..._

Peter decidió tomarle la palabra y ser directo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo... muerto en este universo?-

-Trescientos ochenta y seis días.-

Poco más de un año, casi el mismo tiempo que el Tony de su universo.

-¿FRIDAY te lo dijo?-

Peter asintió.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-

-No mucho, sólo que tú y el Peter de este universo eran muy unidos.- Peter pudo preguntarle más detalles a la inteligencia artificial pero prefirió escuchar el resto de Tony.

-Él... o bueno, tú, estuviste conmigo en mis peores momentos, me ayudaste a combatir mi alcoholismo, me ayudaste durante mi divorcio con Pepper y un largo y doloroso etcétera de situaciones difíciles. Tú permaneciste a mi lado aun cuando las cosas se ponían peligrosas y oscuras.-

Tal y como lo haría por el Tony de su universo, permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo.

_A excepción del momento en que más necesitaba de ti..._

El pecho de Peter dolió. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de tener un ataque de pánico delante de Tony.

-¿Cómo era mi "yo" de este universo?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

-Eras adorable a un nivel casi mítico.-

-Siempre estabas sonriente y entusiasmado por todo.-

-Eras simplemente encantador. No había persona del equipo que no se encariñara de ti.-

Se sentía extraño hablar de otra persona y al mismo tiempo hablar de si mismo.

-¿Cómo inició su relación? ¿Cuando empezaron a volverse algo más que sólo mentor-pupilo?-

Peter aun no podía creer que él y Tony eran pareja en otro universo cuando en el suyo ni siquiera se habría atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Al principio no notaba lo que sentías por mi, creía que tu entusiasmo hacia mi era sólo admiración platónica, nada fuera de un afecto paternal hacia una figura de autoridad.- Tony se rascó la barba en su mentón. -Después tus miradas hacia mi fueron cada vez más evidentes.-

-Pero debía contenerme, acababas de cumplir los 18, tenías casi la mitad de mi edad, eras apenas un puberto así que me mantuve al margen.-

-Hasta que una noche apareciste en mi habitación con mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos brillosos y esa sonrisa tímida y me preguntaste si podías quedarte en mi cama hasta que lograras conciliar el sueño.-

-Te vi, descubrí que estabas desnudo y supe... que estaba completamente jodido.-

-Fornicamos hasta colapsar de cansancio.-

Tony lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, notando el rubor en las mejillas de Peter.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te incomodé? conociéndome seguro mi "yo" de tu universo te decía cosas más perversas que las que yo digo.-

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

-En realidad, el Tony de mi universo y yo no estábamos en una relación amorosa.-

Tony parpadeó, lo miraba cómo si le hubieran dicho el mayor disparate que había oído en su vida.

-¿No se acostaron al menos una vez?- Peter sacudió la cabeza. -¿Ni un beso?- De nuevo, Peter lo negó. -¿Qué hay de un te amo?-

-Sí, pero fue estrictamente paternal.-

-Vaya, es una pena.- Tony lo miró de pies a cabeza. -El sexo habría sido fantástico.-

Peter rió. Tony también.

El chico tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de hacer la pregunta más difícil.

-Tony, ¿Cómo morí?-

Tony lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada azul brillaba con la misma melancolía que la luna a través de la ventana.

-Yo te maté.-

* * *


	5. PARALELO

** _"Antiguamente, la gente solía creer que la san_ ** ** _gre de los recién ejecutados era un tónico para la salud, así que pagaban a los verdugos varias monedas para poder beberla tibia directo de la horca"_ **

**_ <-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-<-< _ **

**TONY** **STARK**

Los propulsores se apagaron y sus pies tocaron tierra. Se quitó el casco y el olor a fuego y sangre cubrió las paredes de sus fosas nasales. Allí estaba él, su Peter, tirado en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, con May llorando desconsoladamente a unos centímetros.

-¡Peter!- Gritó abriéndose paso entre la multitud a su alrededor. -¡PETER!-

_Esto no está pasando..._

_Esto no está pasando..._

-Peter...- Se arrodilló a su lado. -Peter háblame.-

Al chico le tomó un momento seguir la dirección de su voz.

_¿No puedes verme, muchacho?_

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa ausente, su mirada perdida en el vacío.

-¿Tony...?-

-Aquí estoy muchacho, aquí estoy.- Metió su mano debajo de su nuca, trató de levantarlo pero descubrió que parte de su columna estaba fuera de su espalda, levantarlo resultaría más perjudicial para el chico.

_Esto no está pasando... no... esto no está_ _pasándonos_ _._

Tony sujetó su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos. -Espera un poco, Pitt, encontraré una forma de salvarte, siempre lo hago, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo prometo.-

-Pero señor Stark, todo está bien, ¿No lo ve?-

_No me hables de usted, muchacho, soy yo, tu Tony._

_Tuyo..._

-Lo hice señor Stark, lo hice.- El tono inocente y lleno de esperanza en su voz terminó de quebrarle el corazón. -No pude salvarlo a él pero pude salvarlos a ustedes.- El chico tosió y sangre empapó su propia barbilla. -Pude salvarte a ti...- 

La luz en sus ojos desapareció. 

Su sonrisa no.

-Pitt, espera un poco, por favor.- Pegó sus labios contra su sien. -¿Puedes esperar un poco? ¿Por mí?- Peter no respondió. -Sé que lo harás, porque eres un buen chico, no cierres los ojos, por favor, por mi Pitt.- Lo sujetó fuerte contra su pecho. -Por mi... por mi...-

Aunque nadie pudo quitarle al chico de los brazos durante horas, la Parca se lo arrancó de las manos en un instante.

* * *

Aun recordaba lo que experimentó en aquél momento, la dolorosa impotencia de sentir que sin importar cuán fuerte lo abrazara, jamás podría desvanecer el frío que invadía su cuerpo sin vida. 

Dios, estaba temblando.

-No fue tu culpa.- Dijo Peter, sujetándole el hombro.

El calor familiar de su tacto se esparció por su piel aminorando el temblor.

-No estuve allí cuando me necesitaste, claro que fue mi culpa. Si hubiera estado cerca, si hubiera intervenido a tiempo, él aún estaría aquí.-

_Mi ausencia lo mató._

_Mi ineptitud lo mató._

_Yo lo maté..._

Peter no pudo contra argumentar, probablemente pensaba exactamente lo mismo respecto al Tony de su universo. Mientras el chico estaba inconsciente, Tony envió drones a su universo para que bajaran toda la información de la web, al parecer Thanos había cobrado muchas vidas, entre ellas, la de su Tony.

 _Tuviste el guantelete en tus manos, pudiste ser tú quien_ _chasqueaba_ _los dedos y de ese modo él seguiría vivo._ Era probablemente lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en aquél instante. 

Eran de universos paralelos, pero compartían la misma culpa.

-Lo intenté todo, pero no hay forma en este mundo para traerlo de vuelta, por eso en cuanto encontré este portal encima de la torre no lo pensé dos veces, sólo aproveché la oportunidad.- Sacudió la cabeza. -Sé que no excusa el que te haya secuestrado, me disculpo por eso.- Se pasó una mano por la cara. -Recientemente no he tenido muy claro la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que es mejor.-

Dios, necesitaba un trago, miró la boca de Peter. Cuando necesitaba beber, calmaba su sed bebiendo de Peter, antes de darse cuenta, Peter se había convertido en una adicción más fuerte. En una adicción permanente.

Peter asintió, parecía estar procesando toda la información. Pobre chico, debía estar abrumado, tantos hechos sumados a que estaba viendo a la persona que más amaba en carne y hueso después de presenciar su muerte.

El chico levantó la mirada de las teclas y lo miró con esos ojos cafés que se le hacían sentir tan en casa.

-¿Qué sucedió después de que morí?-

-Lo que debía pasar, maté a cada uno de esos seis bastardos, Octopus, Electro, Osborn, todos muertos. Después me prometí que nadie pasaría por eso, me propuse como meta crear un mundo más seguro donde la gente como tú no resultara lastimada y gente como yo no perdiera a las personas que más amaba. Para ello, primero debía mejorarme a mi mismo, si quería crear un mundo mejor para ti no debía conformarme con sólo ser bueno, debía ser... superior.-

-Una vez que logré eso, puse en marcha mi plan. Al principio me aseguré de ganarme la lealtad de las personas y la mejor manera de lograrlo era enfocándome en su punto débil, su vanidad, su ego. Así que cree una aplicación que me permitiera cambiar la apariencia física de las personas a una más agradable.-

-El público aceptó con gusto mi invento, extremis fue un éxito, pero siguiendo su naturaleza humana, lo sobreexplotaron y terminaron lastimándose unos a otros por un poco más. Finalmente crearon estragos y yo fui el héroe que los salvó del problema que ellos mismos causaron, tal y como lo predije.-

-Eso me hizo ganar la simpatía de las autoridades y el respeto de los civiles, así que logré pactar un acuerdo donde la seguridad mundial quedaba bajo el mando de industrias Stark, dándome el derecho de monitorear cada dispositivo electrónico en el planeta, implementar toques de queda estrictos y leyes que me permitieran penalizar con dureza a aquellos que incumplían con las reglas. Por supuesto eso provocó que varios compañeros vengadores se opusieran a mi, incluso tuve que afrontar a algunos cuantos.-

-Pero era un sacrificio que debía hacerse, debía alcanzar el mundo que merecías a cualquier costo, y en menos de un año lo conseguí. Los crímenes bajaron un setenta por ciento desde que llegué al mando. La tasa de mortalidad disminuyó e incluso la contaminación ambiental se redujo a poco más de la mitad. Conseguí crear el mundo seguro que soñé para ti.- Su mirada bajó a las teclas delante de él.

-Pero no estaba allí para vivirlo contigo.- Inquirió Peter.

Tony no pudo continuar, no sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía miles de ellos por todo su cuerpo. 

-No es correcto, Tony. Eso no es salvar el mundo, es someterlo.- El chico hizo una pausa. -Entiendo que tu intención fue buena pero los medios que seguiste no.-

Desaprobación. Podía soportar el odio de las masas, el del gobierno, el de sus compañeros vengadores, pero una sola mirada desaprobatoria del chico era suficiente para desarmarlo por completo.

_Te entiendo muchacho, si fuera tú también me odiaría._

Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo crear un mundo perfecto para Peter que nunca se había planteado el qué estaría pensando el mismo Peter de la persona en la que se convirtió durante el proceso.

Entonces lo supo, no había forma en la que el chico decidiera quedarse con él, podía sentirlo en su mirada. El desesperado impulso primitivo en su cabeza le hizo plantearse por un breve segundo el mantenerlo cautivo hasta que el portal se cerrara, se deshizo de esa idea de inmediato.

_Ve en lo que te convertiste Stark..._

Había perdido por completo las esperanzas, por ello no pudo creer cuando el chico dijo:

-Me quedaré durante el mes.-

Había escuchado las palabras, pero le tomó unos segundos procesarlas, una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro, el chico la interrumpió cubriendo su boca con su mano. Tony contuvo las ganas que tenía de lamerle la palma.

-Pero deberás cancelar extremis y regresar el mundo a como estaba.-

La primer campanada del reloj sonó, once más para que fuera media noche y se cerrara la puerta a su universo. Debía pensar rápido, se encontraban en el último piso, al chico le tomaría un parpadeo trepar hacia el portal.

Segunda campanada. Peter le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Pero Peter...-

Tercera.

-Es lo correcto, Tony, la gente te teme, no quiero eso, quiero que te vean como yo te veo.-

Cuarta.

-Quiero a mi héroe de vuelta.-

Quinta campanada.

Permanecieron mirándose en silencio. Sus palpitaciones sincronizadas al mismo ritmo. 

_Un mismo corazón latiendo en dos pechos distintos._ Pensó Tony.

Sexta.

-De acuerdo.-

Séptima.

-FRI, por favor comunícame con la ONU y avísales que se cancela el tratado extremis.-

Miró los ojos del chico.

-Industrias Stark no estará más a cargo de la seguridad del planeta.-

Estaba hecho, sin vuelta atrás.

Peter asintió en aprobación y recargó su mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de Tony. El millonario cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquél simple contacto.

Piel con piel, si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez conseguirá sentir mas de eso. Tal vez podría volver sentir el delicioso peso de su piel totalmente desnuda encima de la suya.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió, Peter no quería un mundo superior, quería un mundo libre. No se arrepintió de su decisión, había hecho lo correcto, sólo lo sabía. Era fácil determinar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal cuando tenía al chico a su lado.

-Toca para mi, por favor.- Susurró Peter.

Tony le besó la coronilla y comenzó a tocar.


	6. CÓNCAVO

** Cementerio ** **proviene del latín vulgar '** **cemeteriu** **', que a la vez venía del griego '** ** koimeterion ** ** '  ** ** que literalmente significa  ** **"** **_lugar donde dormir_ ** ** / ** ** _dormitorio"._ **

* * *

Peter despertó por séptima vez en aquél mundo alterno donde el hombre araña había abandonado la fas de la tierra. Aun le costaba tiempo recordar donde estaba por las mañanas, aunque la habitación era similar, habían pequeñas particularidades que la diferenciaban con su habitación antigua en la torre. Peter se incorporo y tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, se talló los ojos, dio un fuerte bostezo y se permitió un momento para despertar completamente. Miró sus propios pies descalzos durante varios segundos hasta que encontró la energía suficiente para levantarse.

Miró a su alrededor y tomó por completo el panorama. No dejaba de asombrarle lo mucho que su contraparte alterna y él tenían en común, ambos compartían el mismo amor por la química, por la ciencia ficción, y otras curiosidades nerd, con la pequeña diferencia que el Peter alterno se enfocaba más en la fotografía y el skating mientras que Peter se enfocaba más en legos y la ciencia. 

Tomó la cámara de Peter que reposaba sobre el tocador y se sintió como un intruso al revisarla, se sacudió esa sensación al recordar que técnicamente también era suya en cierto modo. La memoria estaba llena de recuerdos con el señor Stark. Fotos de viajes, proyectos y pequeños momentos juntos.

Peter miró hacia el pasillo y pensó en el señor Stark de aquella dimensión y en como canalizó todo su proceso de duelo en su lucha por el control del mundo, como al tratar de huir de los peligros del mundo realmente estaba huyendo de la lucha interna que tenía dentro. Peter entendía bien todo eso porque, él mismo había hecho exactamente la misma cosa. Ocupaba su mente en la escuela, en su trabajo como héroe, en sus deberes de la casa al punto que lograba evitar los pensamientos de lo sucedido. No se sentía como una solución y al final siempre percibía esa oscuridad creciendo dentro de él como una bola de nieve cayendo en picada.

Por eso decidió quedarse, para encontrar ese cierre que no pudo tener en su mundo, para llevar su duelo como era debido y ayudar al Tony alterno a llevar el suyo. No tenía prisa, tenían todo un mes por delante, por lo que de momento simplemente pasaban el tiempo siguiendo las rutinas que cumplían con sus otras versiones. Peter ayudaba a Tony con proyectos en el laboratorio, discutían sobre la escuela y el trabajo durante las meriendas y miraban películas viejas durante las noches en el sofá. Era agradable, les proporcionaba una cálida sensación de familiaridad que ambos disfrutaban y agradecían.

Peter notó algo, en toda la semana que llevaba con el hombre nunca lo había presionado a nada, ni siquiera había hecho una ligera insinuación sexual, aun cuando compartía intimidad con el otro Peter. Apreciaba eso, sin embargo, mientras trabajaban Peter podía notar todo en lo que aquél Tony se parecía al suyo. Tony alterno hacía los mismos ademanes:

Le daba sorbos a su tasa de café cada treinta segundos, incluso cuando su tasa estaba vacía.

Hablaba con su maquinas por lo bajo, como si pudieran entender lo que decía, incluso a las que realmente no estaban programadas para entenderlo.

La forma en la que escribía apuntes con la mano derecha pero atornillaba y soldaba con la izquierda.

Las sonrisas afectuosas que le dedicaba al chico cada vez que hacía algo bien y las palmadas de aliento cuando no.

Tal vez no era su Tony pero definitivamente era Tony y eso tenía muy conflictuado al chico. Se sentía bien estar a su alrededor, tener su olor de vuelta, escuchar su voz, oírlo hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera perdido a la persona más importante de sus vidas. Era un sentimiento de falsa paz que se sentía condenadamente bien.

Entre más pasaba tiempo con él, más crecía su atracción porque, Peter debía admitir, la versión alterna de Tony era increíblemente sexy también. Por las miradas furtivas y duraderas que ese Tony le dedicaba, Peter podía concluir que también pensaba lo mismo de él.

Por ello, aquella mañana de lunes Peter decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y dirigirse a la habitación del millonario. Al entrar, encontró el pantalón de pijama de Tony tirado junto a la cama, la puerta del baño estaba abierta por lo que pudo escuchar la regadera abierta y pudo divisar el vapor saliendo del baño. Peter tragó saliva, el señor Stark estaba en la ducha. 

Sintió su miembro endureciéndose bajo su pantalón de pijama al imaginar a su mentor alterno desnudo y húmedo bajo la regadera. Se dirigió al armario de Tony y buscó una toalla, afortunadamente ambos Tonys tenían acomodado todo en el mismo orden por lo que no le fue difícil encontrarla. 

Se desnudó, enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura y respiró hondo. Estaba listo, decidido para probar por primera vez el sabor Stark. 

Se adentró al baño y el calor del vapor le acarició la piel, allí estaba Tony, tallándose su espumoso cabello bajo el chorro de agua. Peter aprovechó que el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados para echarle un buen vistazo a su cuerpo.

Observó los músculos de su cuerpo reflejando fuerza y madurez, los rasgos masculinos de su rostro y el vello que cubría selectas partes de su cuerpo. Peter quiso ver más allá de su torso desnudo pero la base del cristal estaba rugosa por lo que el diseño se lo impedía, desde donde el chico estaba parado todo estaba borroso de la cintura hacia abajo en Tony.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo al millonario sentir su mirada.

-¿Peter?- Cuestionó quitándose la espuma del rostro.

De repente, todo el bravado que había en Peter se esfumó, hacía sólo quince segundos aquello parecía una buena idea. Pero no había vuelta atrás, estaba desnudo bajo una toalla frente a la versión alterna del hombre que más amaba, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de liberar todas sus fantasías reprimidas sobre él.

Incomodo, y rojo como tomate, saludó con su mano derecha. -Uh... hola... yo hmmm...- _Dios aquello era más difícil de lo que planeó._ -Me preguntaba si podía, si no hay problema...-

Hizo una pausa, Tony alterno alzó ambas cejas.

-Entrar, contigo, ¿ahora?-

Peter soltó la toalla y sonrió con timidez.

Tony lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Adelante, muchacho.-

Tony deslizó la puerta de cristal y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Muy despacio, Peter entró a la regadera. El agua caliente cayó sobre él, pero aquello no era lo que tenía hirviendo su carne, la causa era el hombre completamente desnudo frente a él.

Adentro de la ducha, de frente a Tony Stark, Peter pudo finalmente ver todo lo que había fantaseado durante años.

Definitivamente no estaba decepcionado.

El miembro grueso de Tony estaba completamente erecto e hinchado, claramente había sido estimulado antes de que Peter llegara.

-Estabas ocupado, según veo.- Comentó el chico tratando de incubrir su nerviosismo con un poco de humor.

-Estaba pensándote.- Respondió el millonario enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Peter con su masculina voz.

 _Oh dios_ , Peter estaba escurriendo líquido preseminal, podía sentirlo.

Tony sujetó la barbilla del muchacho entre sus dedos con delicadeza y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Peter no quiero que sientas ninguna obligación hacia mi, pase lo que pase te regresaré a tu universo sano y salvo, el hospedaje y la comida van completamente por mi cuenta, lo único que busco de ti es tu compañía.- Le miró los labios. -Podrías andar por la torre sin hablarme o mirarme y yo estaría más que feliz con el simple hecho de saber que estás aquí conmigo.-

Aquello era triste, pero Peter podía entenderlo pues sentía exactamente lo mismo. 

Peter se paró de puntas y tomó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos.

-Quiero esto.- Fue lo único que susurró antes de besar al hombre en los labios. Sus manos, grandes y experimentadas sujetaron su cintura y correspondió de inmediato el beso.

Dando un paso al frente, Tony pegó a Peter contra la pared y devoró su boca sin bacilar. Restregó su erección sin pena contra la del chico mientras éste gemía contra su boca. El agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos facilitaba los movimientos de sus caderas.

La mano de Tony bajó a la erección de Peter y la atrapó en un firme puño.

-En cualquier segundo, puedes parar esto, ¿Entendido?-

Peter asintió. Tony le besó la frente y comenzó a acariciar su falo con velocidad.

Los ojos de Peter rodaron hacia el interior de su cráneo ante el éxtasis. Tony aplicaba especial presión el zonas que Peter no sabía que le brindarían tanto placer mientras le besaba el cuello y el rostro.

Peter aprovechó la proximidad para deslizar sus manos por la espalda de su mentor y tocar sus glúteos. Incluso en ese universo, Tony tenía un trasero fantástico. Peter los estrujó y acarició con gozo.

El raspar de la barba de Tony sobre su piel acompañado de los suaves susurros que eran procedidos por besos estaban friéndole el cerebro. Peter había imaginado múltiples veces un encuentro así con el señor Stark, pero nunca visualizó la magnitud del placer que experimentaría.

Los músculos bajo las puntas de sus dedos, la suavidad de su húmedo cabello, la calidez de su piel. Tantas sensaciones en sus manos al mismo tiempo eran abrumadoras para el chico. Su espalda de arqueó y un jadeó de sorpresa se le escapó a Peter.

-¿Te vas a correr para mi? ¿hmmm?-

Peter le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

Tony le besó los labios.

-Está bien, nunca habías sido tocado por nadie más, adelante, empapa mi mano con tu orgasmo.-

Tony le dio las últimas caricias a su miembro y Peter sucumbió. Su orgasmo salió disparado de la punta al mismo tiempo que el nombre de Tony salió de su boca con la misma intensidad.

El millonario no lo soltó hasta sentir el ultimo espasmo de su polla. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca y se chupó los dedos con desesperación, apresurándose a saborear todo el orgasmo de Peter antes de que el agua que caía sobre ellos se lo llevara. Peter observó extasiado mientras Tony llevaba a cabo aquél perverso acto.

Quería devolverle el favor, quería saborear a Tony y complacerlo de igual manera. Así que cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, mirando de frente el erecto miembro de Tony apuntando hacia su boca.  
-Peter, tú...- Tony paró en seco mientras parte de su miembro desaparecía en la boca del muchacho. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás ante la primera succión. -Oh Peter...-

Peter succionó con fuerza a Tony, terminó sacándoselo de la boca y tosiendo contra la pared. Había introducido más de lo que podía manejar en su boca.

Tony bajó hasta estar en cuclillas frente a Peter. Puso su mano sobre su nuca y lo miró a los ojos con gentileza.

Peter desvió la mirada sintiéndose bobo al haber querido tomarlo todo en su boca sin experiencia y esperar un buen resultado.

-Hey no hay prisa, toma los centímetros que puedas, no te sientas apenado por dar lo mejor de ti, estás aprendiendo, es natural que no lo domines del todo todavía.- Tony le besó la mejilla. -Lo estás haciendo estupendamente.-

Le dio un beso más en los labios y de nuevo se puso de pie. Peter, con ímpetu renovado tomó la erección de Tony entre sus manos y comenzó a formar lentos círculos sobre su glande. Esparció un par de besos por la longitud inferior de Tony, de glande a testículos y de regreso antes de propiamente introducir al millonario en su boca. Un centímetro a la vez, cuidando no apresurarse ni ahogarse. Lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue a la mitad de su longitud, Tony parecía estar más que bien con eso, sus gemidos y respiración agitada lo aseguraban.

Tony bajó ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos entre los húmedos risos del muchacho, guiando con lentitud los movimientos de su cabeza.

-Eso es Peter, justo así.- Tony musitó mirándolo desde arriba. -Buen chico.-

Varios minutos después, Peter fue premiado con el sabor de su orgasmo. Tony se estremeció permitiendo que el placer lo tomara por completo. Desde el primer disparo hasta el último, nunca apartó los ojos de los de Peter, ni por un segundo. 

Peter se puso de pie lamiéndose los labios, saboreando victorioso a Tony en su boca. El mayor le besó los labios, permitiendo que sus lenguas se tocaran. Peter estaba más que listo para continuar con más sexo en bajo la regadera.

Su deseo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose.

Tony sonrió ante su expresión de decepción. -Afuera muchacho, demasiada agua gastada.-

Ambos salieron de la ducha. Tony tomó una suave bata de baño. -Adentro.- Ordenó extendiéndola para Peter.

Peter metió sus brazos en las mangas y Tony anudó la bata adelante de su abdomen. Prosiguió cubriendo su propio cuerpo con otra bata. Peter aprovechó para mirarse al espejo y secarse el cabello con otra toalla.

Tony llegó por detrás y envolvió su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Algún arrepentimiento?-

Peter sacudió la cabeza. -Ninguno.-

-Bien.- Tony le besó la coronilla. -Hay alguien importante a quien quiero que veas mañana, pero hoy...- Le estrujó ambos glúteos y le besó la parte trasera del cuello. -No quiero que te levantes de mi cama.-

Peter sonrió hacia su propio reflejo.

Al final de aquel día la cama terminó empapada en sudor y placer.


	7. CONVEXO

** La araña bananera, también conocida como araña errante brasileña o armadeira, es, según el libro Guinness de los récords, la araña más venenosa del mundo: bastan 0,006 miligramos de su veneno para matar a un ratón. 0,010 para matar a una persona. **

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

-Tony, ¿Qué hacemos a fuera de esta casa?-

-Ya te lo dije, Peter.- Tocó el timbre. -Hay alguien a quien quiero que veas.-

La puerta se abrió y una mujer salió. El familiar aroma a amor maternal fue lo que hizo que Peter descubriera la identidad de aquella mujer antes de que siquiera se presentara. Un nudo le estrujó la garganta.

-¿Pe... Peter?- Lagrimas cubrieron los ojos de la mujer mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. -¿Peter eres tú?-

Un fuerte sentimiento de dolor le apuñalo el pecho. Para eso Tony lo había llevado a aquella casa en Queens, para, por al menos unos momentos, permitirle a May estar con su único sobrino una vez más.

-Sí, tía May, soy Peter de otro universo.-

Sin cuestionar, la mujer corrió hacia él, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y sollozó contra su cuerpo por varios largos minutos, Peter sólo la sujetó fuerte y le permitió soltar su dolor.

-Estás aquí...- Susurró su tía.

-Estoy aquí.- Confirmó con voz cálida.

Aquella versión de Tía May lucía más desgastada, más rota; consecuencia de haber perdido a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida. La mujer tomó un poco de distancia para mirarlo bien. 

-Sé que no son la misma persona pero luces igual a él.- Le acarició el cabello. -Mismo tono de cabello.- Sujetó su rostro. -Misma piel perfecta.- Lo miró directo a los ojos. -Incluso mismo color de ojos.- Lo miró de pies a cabeza. -Tal vez un poco más bajito que mi Peter pero el resto es bastante similar.-

Ambos rieron.

May miró a Tony recordando que también estaba allí. 

-¿Tú lo trajiste?-

Tony se rascó la nuca apenado. -Algo así, más o menos, lo tomé prestado sin pedir permiso.-

-Secuestro interdimencional.- La mujer sacudió la cabeza. -No es lo peor que hiciste este año Stark.-

Regresó su atención a Peter y dulcificó su mirada. -Pasen, pasen, ¿ya comieron? tengo pollo en el horno.-

Peter y Tony se adentraron en la casa.

Peter paseó la mirada por el lugar. No podía imaginarla en aquella enorme casa, sola, acompañada únicamente por el recuerdo de las personas que ya no estaban.

-Pueden tomar asiento en el sofá, iré por un poco de té.-

Una vez sentados, Tony procedió a explicarle todo lo sucedido durante los últimos ocho días. La ruptura interdimencional, la decisión de Peter de quedarse un mes, lo ocurrido en el respectivo universo de Peter y el termino de extremis en el mundo.

May se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sofá y se acarició la frente.

-Cielos, pasó demasiado en tan poco tiempo, olvidaba lo caótico que se ponía todo cuando ustedes dos estaban juntos.-

Peter y Tony rieron.

-Lamento tu pérdida, Peter.- May sujetó su mano sobre la mesa de centro. -Debió ser muy duro para ti.-

Peter cubrió la mano de su tía con la otra. -Lo es, pero estaré bien, me hace feliz que al menos en otro universo él está con vida.- Sonrió hacia Tony. -Todo esto ha sido de gran ayuda para procesar lo que pasó.-

No mentía, ocho días en aquél universo habían hecho más por Peter que varios meses en el suyo.

-Me alegra saberlo, pueden quedarse el tiempo que les plazca.- May seguró con una cálida sonrisa para ambos. -Mientras cuéntame sobre tu universo, quiero saberlo todo.-

Durante el resto de la tarde, Peter y May conversaron sobre las diferencias en sus mundos, sobre sus experiencias vividas y sobre recuerdos del pasado. La mujer claramente estaba entusiasmada de tenerlo en su casa, de llenar el hueco que dejó su Peter aunque fuera por un tiempo. 

Durante tres días, Peter y Tony permanecieron en aquella casa, ayudando a May con tareas del hogar, dejando las reparaciones pesadas a Tony y las sencillas a Peter. Fueron de compras con ella, la acompañaron a su clase de yoga, le ayudaron en preparar las comidas y a limpiar después. Jugaron juegos de mesa, conversaron y se desvelaron.

A la cuarta mañana, Peter despertó y se encaminó a la sala en busca de tía May. Descubrió una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de centro. 

_Fui a comprar un par de cosas para preparar tu platillo favorito._

_Asegurarte de que Tony no se coma las galletas que están en el horno._

_Regresaré en una hora o dos._

_Estás en tu casa._

- _May_

Tony entró en la sala descalzo, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un ligero pantalón de pijama azul. Con el cabello un poco despeinado, tallándose los ojos y bostezando fuerte.

-Buenos días, Pitt.-

-Buenos días, Tony.-

Tal vez eran los últimos tres días de abstinencia sexual pero Tony se veía absolutamente comestible aquella mañana... más de lo normal.

Tony miró a su alrededor rascándose la barba. -¿Y May?-

-Afuera, salió de compras por un unos ingredientes para el desayuno.-

Tía May estaba fuera, lo que significaba que tenía Tony para él solo durante al menos una hora entera. Las hormonas del chico se movieron por su torrente sanguíneo y llegaron a su cerebro despertando los deseos más impuros, deseos que necesitaba satisfacer con urgencia; pero estaban en una casa ajena, con las cortinas bien abiertas y con la posibilidad de que su tía regresara antes de lo acordado, la cautela era inevitable ante todo eso. La duda en Peter desapareció cuando recordó que tenía los días contados con Tony, por lo que debía aprovechar cada minuto que tuviera si quería gozar su compañía al máximo.

Tomó la decisión, se quitó la camiseta, se bajó los pantalones y pidió en voz baja lo que dentro de su cabeza pedía a gritos.

* * *

**_TONY STARK_ **

-¿Aquí? ¿En la casa de tu tía? ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Bueno yo... esto...- el muchacho se sonrojó. -Sí.-

Tony abrió la boca y luego la cerró, respiró hondo y tomó el dobladillo de su propia camiseta.  
-Ni siquiera voy a tratar de fingir que no quiero hacerlo.- Se sacó la prenda por la cabeza. -Ambos sabemos que soy un viejo sucio y pervertido que simplemente no puede negarte nada.-

Tony se deshizo de sus prendas inferiores y desnudo atravesó la sala de tía May para llegar a Peter, una vez frente a él, tomó sus hombros y con leve empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el largo sofá. Lamiéndose los labios, se subió sobre el chico hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de él. Deslizó su mano por su firme cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Pitt, hazme un favor y quita esos ajustados boxers del camino.- 

La prenda voló por la sala hasta caer al suelo.

-Buen chico.- Murmuró el mayor antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos.

Sostuvo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza porque sabía eso volvía loco a Peter. Bajó su rostro a la altura de su ombligo y con su lengua se abrió paso entre sus marcados abdominales, entre sus pectorales, entre los bordes de sus clavículas. Esparció mordiscos sobre su cuello y orejas. Terminó plantando suaves besos sobre su perfecto rostro.

Olía a su Peter, sabía a su Peter, se veía como su Peter y eso era más que suficiente para sentirse en casa.

-Piernas en mi cintura muchacho, ahora.- Demandó contra su oído.

El chico de inmediato obedeció. Tony sonrió, alterno o no, Peter siempre sabía seguir sus ordenes. Su polla palpitó contra la suya, Tony lo tomó como una señal para soltar sus muñecas y permitir que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo desnudo, estaban frías pero de inmediato se empaparon del calor de su piel, Tony estaba hirviendo de ganas por aquél chico bajo su cuerpo.

Sus manos incluso seguían los mismos trazos que los de su Peter, pecho, hombros, brazos y de regreso hasta llegar su abdomen. Cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar su entrepierna titubeaban y volvían a su pecho. Tony besó con gentileza el rubor de sus mejillas.

Tomó su propia erección y la de Peter en su mano derecha y les dio un firme aprentón provocando un delicioso gemido por parte del menor. 

-Vamos, muchacho.- Agitó ambas erecciones. -Se un buen chico y sujeta esto por mi.-

Peter se mordió el labio y de algún modo su rubor sobrepasó su rostro y alcanzó sus hombros. el Tony sonrió enternecido por su timidez. 

-Sin pena muchacho, soy tuyo.- Le guiñó el ojo. -toca donde te plazca.-

Peter tomó su erección y luego la de Tony, su mano no era tan grande como la suya por lo que requirió usar ambas para sujetarlas apropiadamente.

La sensación de las manos de su pupilo era indescriptible. Tony cerró los ojos por un momento para gozar el placer de sentirlo.

-Eso es, buen chico.- Musitó mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. -Hazme un favor y mantén la fuerza de tu agarre mientras te follo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Peter, quien parecía ponerse cada vez más rojo asintió muy rápido.

Tony tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios. -Ese es mi muchacho.-

Uno de sus puños se enterró en colchón del sofá a la derecha de la cabeza de Peter y otro a la izquierda. Con ese apoyo, Tony movió su cuerpo encima del joven, frotando su húmeda polla contra la suya, enviando fuertes ráfagas de placer para los dos.

Podía sentir las agitadas respiraciones del chico contra su esternón. Aquél Peter era más pequeño que el suyo, por lo que su rostro estaba justo a la altura de su pecho. Aquello despertó ese instinto casi paternal de protección que sentía por él. Por lo que antes de pensarlo, metió sus manos debajo de su espalda y cabeza y lo atrajo contra tu cuerpo.

-Eso es muchacho, sigue sujetando nuestras pollas justo así, lo estás haciendo excelente, justo así, buen chico.-

Peter arqueó su espalda y gimió contra su pecho.

Diferente universo, diferente historia, pero el chico se estremecía por las mismas palabras.

Tony apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico y lo folló con más fuerza. -Estoy en mis últimas muchacho, dentro de un par de segundos vas a sentir mi semen escurriendo sobre tu polla, entre esos perfectos abdominales tuyos.-

Peter tembló ante aquél comentario. Tony lo besó en la coronilla. 

-Eso es muchacho travieso, ayúdame a ensuciar el sofá de tu tía. Adelante, dámelo, estoy listo... ¡ahora! ¡AHORA!- 

Peter soltó sus miembros y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de su mentor y gimiendo su nombre eyaculó provocando que el orgasmo del mayor brotara también.

Las violentas envestidas de su cadera pasaron a ser quedos y arrítmicos círculos mientras Tony drenaba lo último de sus orgasmos. El placer se detuvo pero la fuerza de sus agarres no.

Tony se aferró a Peter aunque no fuera suyo.

Peter se aferró a Tony aunque no fuera suyo.

Y aunque no fueran las personas que perdieron, fue suficiente por un momento. El dolor era menor cuando estaba juntos y a pesar de que no sería para siempre, disfrutaron de aquéllos instantes.

Finalmente las manos del chico abandonaron su espalda y, su rostro, su pecho. Tony sacó sus manos de debajo de Peter y se incorporó encima de él.

Peter tenía una mirada nostálgica, probablemente la misma que Tony tenía también.

-Tony, por un segundo yo sentí que...-

Tony sonrió. -Yo también.-

Una lagrima se escapó del rabillo del ojo de Peter. 

Una lagrima cayó de la esquina del ojo de Tony mezclándose con la de Peter sobre su mejilla.

Ambos eran almas rotas que buscaban alivio en el cuerpo del otro y aunque momentáneamente funcionaba, al final la verdad siempre volvía a exprimirles el pecho.

-Todo estará bien muchacho. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.-

Tony limpió las lagrimas de Peter con sus pulgares.

Peter limpió las lagrimas de Tony con los suyos.

Tony le besó la mejilla y se puso de pie.

-Creo que un buen baño nos haría bien.- Le ofreció la mano. -Ven, ayúdame a darle vuelta a los colchones antes de que tu tía regrese.-

Peter rió por lo bajo y aceptó su mano.


	8. EFÍMERO

_**Está científicamente comprobado que un cuerpo se descompone más rápido en agua que en tierra, por ello es tan difícil encontrar los cadáveres de náufragos.** _

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

Pasaron unos días extra en la casa de tía May, en parte para hacer compañía a la mujer y en parte porque Peter estaba disfrutando mucho su estadía. Disfrutaba ir con ella y Tony al supermercado, disfrutaba ayudarla en la casa y pasar las tardes jugando juegos de mesa juntos, conversar sobre cualquier cosa hasta que el naranja en la ventana se volvía azul y se preparaban para dormir. Sin embargo el tiempo de irse llegó y las despedidas fueron dichas.

La mujer se abrazó de sus hombros y le besó la mejilla.

-Cuida de tu tía en tu mundo, y cuídate mucho, eres un muchacho excepcional y el mundo necesita más personas como tu.-

Peter la sujetó fuerte.

-Cuídate mucho tía May, y por favor cuida de Tony cuando me vaya, puede que no sea el hombre más estable del mundo, pero es un buen hombre.-

La mujer prometió cuidarlo y retrocedió, abrazó a Tony y eso fue todo. Se encaminaron a su siguiente visita, había alguien particular que ambos debían ver para seguir su camino a la recuperación.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Peter cuando Tony aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento.

Tony tragó saliva y asintió.

-Estoy listo.- Volteó hacia Peter y creó una sonrisa para él. -De verdad, estoy listo para esto.-

Peter pudo ver a través de la sonrisa, pero le creyó.

-De acuerdo, andando.-

Caminaron entre lápidas, entre los árboles y las hojas secas bajos sus pies, Tony compró un par de rosas y se encaminaron a su destino.

La lápida de Peter yacía junto a la de Benjamín Parker, ambas se veía cuidadas, con un jarrón de flores frescas y pequeños regalos como globos y rehiletes. Tony se inclinó y dejó un par de rosas para Ben y otras para Peter. El cementerio estaba vacío, completamente callado, ni siquiera las aves emitían sonido.

Al clima no parecía importarle la profunda tristeza que experimentaban Peter y Tony, el cielo azul brillaba hermoso sobre sus cabezas, pocas nubes eran visibles a la distancia, los rayos del sol acariciaba sus pieles sin ser incómodo, era el día perfecto para un picnic o un viaje a la playa, no para despedirse de un ser amado.

-¿Qué hubieras dicho si pudiera oírte?- Preguntó Peter después de un largo rato de introspección.

-Te amo.- Fue lo primero que dejó los labios de Tony, casi como un instinto. -Le diría que lo amo una y otra vez, hasta que terminara harto, hasta que esas palabras se le quedaran en la cabeza y las escuchara cada vez que hubiera silencio.-

Peter entrelazó sus brazo con el de Tony y descansó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Qué más?-

-Le diría que lo siento por no estar ahí, le diría que me duele cada día desde que se fue, que traté de crear un mundo seguro en su honor pero sólo terminé arruinándolo como todo lo que intento.-

Su voz se cortó.

-Él te habría dicho que sabe que hiciste lo que pudiste y que no te culpa.- Dijo Peter. -Que sabe que eres un buen hombre y que está orgulloso de ti.-

-No creo que piense eso de mi, muchacho.-

-Yo sí.- Aseguró Peter. -Y yo soy él así que mi opinión es más válida que la tuya.-

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa al hombre.

-Peter...- El hombre pronunció, por el dolor en su voz el chico sabía que sus palabras no iban dirigidas a él. -Estas canas en mi cabeza son por ti, por todas las veces en las que me preocupé por tu bienestar; estas arrugas en mis ojos son por ti, por todas las sonrisas que provocaste en mí y las cicatrices en mi cuerpo son por todas las peleas que libre por protegerte, por proteger a este mundo que tanto amaste.-

Tony tragó saliva.

-Te tengo por todo el cuerpo, te llevo conmigo todos los días conmigo, porto estas marcas tuyas en mi con alegría y tristeza todos los días, pero mis marcas favoritas no son las que los demás pueden ver, mis favoritas son las que sólo yo puedo sentir, las que dejaste en mi alma por que esas no podré borrarlas ni ocultarlas nunca; y si algún día ocurre el milagro de que nos volvamos a ver, espero poder poner mis marcas en ti, porque mi alma está cubierta de las tuyas.-

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar, no emitió ni un sollozo, pero las lágrimas cayeron de su cara hasta perderse en el césped. Peter le permitió un momento de silencio, para que recogiera sus pensamientos y pusiera en orden sus emociones.

-Te amo.- Dijo finalmente. -Te amo y me aseguraré de que seas recordado y amado por los demás, cuidaré de ellos por ti...- Tragó saliva y exhaló despacio. -Protegeré tu mundo porque tú eres el mío.-

El llanto se detuvo, Tony dejó una rosa más sobre la lápida y retrocedió.

Peter lo miró esperando encontrar pesar en su rostro, pero sólo halló calma, como si la tormenta en su pecho hubiera cesado, sus hombros se veían relajados, como si un peso de encima hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la lápida. -Algo aturdido, un poco mareado, es extraño, pero me siento bien.-

Bien, ese era el punto de visitar la lápida y afrontar sus sentimientos.

-Iré a comprar un par de globos para adornar su lápida.- Dijo entregándole las flores restantes. -Vuelvo en dos minutos.-

Tony abandonó el lugar dejando a Peter a solas con Peter. Le pareció bizarro, estar encima de su tumba, sobre su propio cadáver que se descomponía a un par de metros debajo de sus pies.

-Esto es extraño.- Dijo Peter. -Siento que no te conozco incluso cuando somos la misma persona, ¿eso tiene sentido?- Suspiró. -Por supuesto que no, nada de esto lo tiene.-

Se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de la lápida, como si se tratara de un intercomunicador con el más allá.

-Quiero que sepas que me encargaré de siempre tener un ojo en tu Tony, cuidaré que se alimente bien, que no caiga de nuevo en la oscuridad, que sea feliz, incluso desde mi universo, no tendrás que preocuparte por su bienestar.- Dejó una rosa delante de la lápida. -Pero a cambio, quiero pedirte que cuides de mi Tony allá arriba, no estoy seguro de cómo funciona esto del más allá pero a estas alturas creo cualquier cosa, así que, de poder oírme, de realmente estar en el cielo, por favor cuida de mi Tony, yo cuidaré del tuyo aquí a bajo.-

Pasó su pulgar por el concreto, deslizándolo sobre su propio nombre que se sentía tan ajeno en ese momento.

-¿Trato?-

Brisa le acarició la cara y le revolvió el cabello, haciéndole de algún modo saber que su mensaje había sido recibido y aceptado.

Lágrimas cayeron sobre la tierra que enterraba su cuerpo, Peter se puso de pie y se talló los ojos. 

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Tony alterno.

Peter asintió.

Regresaron a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de los días pasaron en un parpadeo, entre proyectos en el laboratorio, sexo en la alcoba y conversaciones nocturnas, el tiempo voló y se vieron forzados a afrontar el hecho de que pronto se separarían.

-Es curioso.- Dijo el hombre una noche que descansaban uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos. -No recuerdo haberme sentido así de ligero en tanto tiempo.-

Peter se acostó sobre su costado, apoyando su mejilla contra la almohada. -¿Ligero?-

-Sí. Como de algún modo el sacarme lo que sentía el pecho se hubiera llevado un peso extra que cargaba, puede que toda mi vida me sienta culpable pero el saber lo que piensas de mi y que es similar a lo que él pensaría de mí en este momento, hizo más llevadero el dolor.- Se pasó una mano por la cara, tallando sus ojos cansados. -Debes pensar que estoy enloqueciendo, nada de lo que digo hace sentido.-

Peter estiró su mano hasta dejarla sobre su pecho.

-Creo que lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, me siento igual.-

-¿Qué le dirías tú? a tu Tony, de tenerlo aquí.-

Peter sacudió la cabeza. -No importa, no está aquí, Pepper decidió cremarlo por lo que no hay realmente cuerpo al cual hablarle.-

-Suerte para ti, hay un Tony aquí.- Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. -Dime qué le dirías, sácatelo de encima, todo lo que sientas.-

Peter lo miró a los ojos y aunque eran de un color completamente distinto,era la misma mirada llena de afecto y calidez que su Tony siempre le ofrecía.

-Yo...- Tragó saliva. -Los primeros meses de tu perdida me sentí muy enojado contigo, enojado por irte tan pronto, por aceptar sacrificarte una vez más por todos; incluso cuando sabía que era irracional y que no había otra opción, parte de mi te resentía por dejarme aquí, por mi cuenta, con el peso del mundo encima, con todos esperando que fuera tu sucesor, que esperaban que fuera Ironman cuando apenas soy capaz de sólo ser Peter.-

De humedeció los labios.

-Después de un tiempo ese sentimiento se fue y apareció otro peor, tristeza, profunda y amarga tristeza. Apenas podía comer porque me cerraba la garganta, no podía levantarme de la cama porque me sujetaba sobre el colchón, después pude hacer mi vida diaria a pesar de ella, estudiar, sacar buenas notas, pelear con villanos y convivir con los demás, pero lo hacía en automático, casi como si siguiera un papel que todos esperaban que siguiera, intenté terapia, intenté grupos de recuperación, pero esa tristeza nunca se fue, incluso ahora, sigue oprimiéndome el pecho.-

La mano de Peter formó círculos sobre el pecho de Tony.

-Pero de algún modo, me siento un poco mejor ahora, mejor por saber que existen muchos universos contigo en ellos, que hay personas que aún tienen la fortuna de disfrutar tu compañía y vivir bajo tu protección.-

Respiró hondo.

-Mi mensaje para ti es, te amo, te extraño y también te llevo conmigo.-

Tony alterno lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo sujetó fuerte contra su pecho, le besó la frente y en silencio durmieron disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.


	9. INFINITO

** Se puede morir por un corazón roto, el síndrome Takotsudo, es un padecimiento consecuencia del estrés emocional que se llega a vivir tras una ruptura amorosa, aumentado la producción de adrenalina y noradrenalina, que disminuye el tamaño de los vasos sanguíneos que genera ese dolor de pecho muy característico que simula el de un infarto. Si se manifiesta de manera constante puede provocar la muerte. **

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

-¡Tony...!- Peter sollozó hacia el techo.

-Peter...- Tony gruñó hacia la almohada.

Las manos de Peter se aferraban a la espalda de Tony mientras los puños de Tony permanecían enterrados en el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tony entraba y salía una y otra vez de Peter, tocando las partes más profundas en él con su glande para volver a salir de él.

Las manos de Peter recorrieron su cuerpo entero, buscando memorizar hasta el último detalle en su piel, quería recordar sus cicatrices, la solidez de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel, el aroma de su sudor y el sabor de sus labios. Tony lo besaba como un hombre a punto de morir de sed, bebiendo de Peter lo que no encontraría en nadie más. 

Alivio.

Tony se enterró una última vez en Peter y gruñendo una maldición se corrió fuerte dentro de él mientras Peter disparaba su propio orgasmo sobre sí mismo. Era la última vez que compartían una cama, así que buscaron hacerlo espectacular, llevaban follando casi veinticuatro horas seguidas, anticipándose a la llegada del nuevo portal que regresaría a Peter a su universo.

Estaban adoloridos y fatigados pero nada parecía hacerlos parar, querían aprovechar cada segundo que tuvieran disponible y así fue. Sin la lujuria de por medio, sólo restaba la nostalgia y la intimidad entre los dos. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Peter, una lágrima de Tony cayó sobre su rostro, mezclándose con la suya.

Tony deslizó su palma sobre su mejilla y pegó su frente contra la de Peter. Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada entre los dos pero el mensaje estaba implícito.

_"No tienes idea de cuando te voy a extrañar"_

Alistaron todo lo que fue necesario y cinco minutos antes de la media noche, estaban parados en el techo esperando la apertura del portal. Dr Strange estaba ahí también, verificando que Tony cumpliera su palabra de regresar a Peter sano y salvo.

Peter abrazó a Tony y éste lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Come bien, asegúrate de hacer las paces con los demás vengadores, avanza y no sientas culpa por ello, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo mismo para ti.- Susurró Tony contra su cabello. -Cuídate mucho y no seas tan duro contigo, no trates de ser él o yo, sólo sé Peter y ve un día a la vez, ¿entendido?-

Peter asintió, ambos retrocedieron limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de sus camisas.

El portal fue abierto sobre sus cabezas.

-Es hora.- Indicó el hechicero. -El portal se cerrará pronto así que te aconsejo que lo atravieses ahora.-

-Entendido.- Peter miró hacia arriba, hacia el torbellino desarrollándose sobre sus cabezas formando un hueco en el cielo.

-Peter...- Tony llamó y el chico lo miró a los ojos. -Tus sentimientos por Tony siempre fueron recíprocos, no me cabe duda que estaba tan enamorado de ti como tú de él.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Peter entre el viento y la turbulencia causada por el portal.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, cálida honestidad en su mirada.

-Porque no hay universo en el que yo no te ame.-

El corazón de Peter se detuvo un instante.

Atravesó el portal y en un parpadeó estuvo en la cima de la torre de los vengadores, en su propio mundo, a miles de años luz lejos de Tony alterno.

_No hay universo en el que yo no te ame..._

Peter cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. Aquella noche, en medio del tumulto de la ciudad, Peter lloró con tanta fuerza que la garganta se le secó y sus lagrimas casi inundan a Nueva York entera, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran las de una persona cuyos hombros finalmente descansaron después de tanto tiempo de cargar culpa y duelo.

* * *

**[Dos años después]**

Peter seguía preguntándose como el tiempo podía volar tan rápido, como tanto podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo y como el mundo no se detenía ni un segundo. Era estudiante de universidad ahora cuando sólo unos segundos atrás estaba cambiando de clase en clase con sus amigos en la preparatoria. May ahora salía con Happy, Ned y Michelle terminaron separados de él en escuelas distintas y Thanos era un lejano y traumático recuerdo.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Peter logró entrar en contacto con Tony alterno, a pesar de que ambos universos se movían a un ritmo distinto, el portal pareció crear un vínculo entre ambos universos, provocando que sus líneas temporales viajaran al mismo tiempo, lo que le permitió a Peter poder comunicarse con Tony alterno y viceversa. En días específicos donde la barrera entre ambos universos se adelgazaba lo suficiente, Peter contactaba a Tony, se comunicaban a través del monitor de su computadora Stark y se aseguraban del bienestar del otro. Era en situaciones escasas, una o dos veces al año pero era suficiente para ponerse al corriente. Todo parecía estar en orden en el otro mundo. Tony había hecho las paces con la mayor parte de los Vengadores y el mundo parecía comenzar a perdonarlo poco a poco por sus acciones del pasado.

Había un nuevo Hombre Araña protegiendo la ciudad.

Tony volvió a encontrar el amor.

Peter por su parte comenzó a abrirse más a la posibilidad de encontrar el amor, se permitió salir con Harry, un chico que conoció en la universidad, aceptó un par de citas con Mary Jane, una pelirroja atrevida y gentil que tocaba en una banda de la universidad, e incluso coqueteó en un bar con un atractivo reportero mayor, no era nada definitivo, pero estaba feliz de saber que su corazón estaba dispuesto a avanzar.

Todo estaba bien, la pérdida en sus pechos nunca desaparecería pero el duelo había terminado para ambos y eso les dio paz. Una noche, después de un largo día de universidad Peter entró a su dormitorio y dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio. Su mochila golpeó la lámpara y la lampara golpeó una pequeña caja de cristal que cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

-Mierda.- Murmuró.

La caja contenía el reactor de Tony, "Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón" estaba inscrito en el metal del dispositivo. Pepper se lo había entregado el día del funeral.

 _-Tony quería que tuvieras esto-_ Había dicho al entregárselo.

Peter lo aceptó y aunque los sujetó con fuerza, era incapaz de sentir el metal entre sus manos, en aquél entonces Prter se sentía tan muerto como cualquiera que perdió la vida en batalla ese día. No era capaz de sentir, saborear u oler nada, sólo el olor a carne quemada y muerta.

 _-Peter, quiero que sepas que...-_ La mujer tragó saliva, se veía incluso más devastada que Peter, lo cual tenía sentido, mientras el chico había perdido a su mentor y al amor de su vida, Pepper perdió a su esposo y al padre de su hija.

_-El motivo por el que Tony se enfrentó a Thanos, rompió las leyes de la física y alteró cientos de líneas alternativas para viajar al pasado no fue el salvar al mundo, ni siquiera por el universo. Fue por ti, tú fuiste su único motivo. Creo que es importante para él que lo sepas.-_

Peter recogió el reactor y se lo llevó al pecho.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

El reactor comenzó a brillar, azul centelló del centro del dispositivo, parpadeando y cubriendo la habitación en resplandor azul, se sintió caliente por un momento y al otro, una imagen holográfica se manifestó delante de Peter.

Peter cayó de rodillas, con boca abierta y ojos brillosos.

Tony Stark, azul y transparente, casi como un espectro, parado a unos metros delante de él, con las manos en los bolsillos, traje elegante y zapatos finos.

-Tony...- murmuró con voz temblorosa.

La imagen era tan nítida y clara que Peter podía divisar las arrugas en su rostro y cada vello de su barba.

-No sé como comenzar este mensaje sin sonar como un cliché.- Dijo el Tony holográfico. -Pero, ¿cómo iniciarlo? "¿Sí estás viendo esto significa que morí?" "¿No quería que las cosas terminaran así pero..."- Suspiró. -Supongo que sólo seré franco contigo, niño.- Rió por lo bajo. -Aunque honestamente empiezo a darme cuenta que nunca fuiste realmente un niño, incluso antes de entrar a este negocio, tu ya te encargabas de cuidar de tu tía, de aportar a la casa para ayudar a Ben a pagar las facturas. Siempre fuiste maduro y sensato, a veces más que yo, aun con mi edad.-

Entre más dulces eran sus palabras, más dolían en el pecho de Peter. Quería pararse y correr hacia Tony, rodearlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y aquel espejismo era sólo un mensaje de Tony y no él real.

-Hay tanto que quiero decir, tanto que quiero que sepas y que tengas presente por el resto de tu vida.- Dio un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos atentos a él, como si pudiera verlo incluso después de la muerte.

-Primero quiero que sepas sobre el incalculable orgullo que siento por ti. Me llena de orgullo haber sido tu mentor por todos estos años, por el hombre en el que te convertiste y en el que te convertirás.- Su sonrisa era triste, como la de alguien que añora algo que sabe que no tendrá.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando te graduaras, cuando tuvieras tu primera novia o novio, ser tu padrino de bodas, porque no te hubiera permitido elegir a alguien más que a mi y estar ahí cuando ganaras el premio nobel.-

A Peter también, maldita sea, a Peter también.

-Probablemente ahora me odias por haberte dejado tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que de ser por mi esto habría sido diferente, pero simplemente no pude evitar esto, cada día que pasaba sin ti sentía que perdía parte de mi. Entre más te extrañaba, más culpa sentía por no haber podido salvarte, cada noche he repetido en mi cabeza el como te desvanecías entre mis brazos, cada día recordaba la sensación de tus cenizas sobre mi piel.-

Los ojos de Tony parecían humedecidos por su dolor, parpadeó hasta que recupero la compostura.

-"Si mueres siento que eso fue por mi" te lo dije una vez, y fue cierto, mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad y cuando encontré una manera de finalmente despertar de ella, la tomé. No me arrepiento de eso. Jamás lo haré. Así que, en resumen...-

Tony caminó hacia Peter, pasos lentos.

-Lo siento por tener que dejarte, gracias por todo lo que me diste, estoy seguro permanecerá conmigo incluso después de la muerte; y por favor vive una vida larga y plena, disfruta cada día y no te atrevas a sentir culpa por ello, quiero que seas feliz, no por mi, ni por May ni nadie más que por ti mismo.-

Tony sonrió, orgullo, añoranza, afecto brillaba en sus ojos.

-Peter, mi amor hacia los demás es tres mil pero el amor que siento por ti...-

Puso sus manos de rodillas y descendió hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del de Peter.

-Es infinito.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Starkers
> 
> Debo admitir que me costó el terminar esta historia, aún después de tantos meses la muerte de Tony sigue impactándome de sobremanera. Su muerte me tumbó emocionalmente durante varios días, lo sentí como la pérdida de un viejo amigo, así de fuerte fue ese personaje para mi.
> 
> Esta historia significa mucho para mi porque fue la primera que escribí después de ver End Game, esta fue mi forma de llevar mi duelo por la muerte de Tony, es un personaje que me acompañó desde el 2008 y que de no ser por él no habría publicado mis historias ni hubiera conocido a esta pequeña familia de lectores y escritores en Wattpad.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño viaje de duelo, se los agradezco mucho.
> 
> Comenten, compartan y relean si gustan de esta historia.
> 
> Mi cariño por ustedes también es infinito.


End file.
